Analogia
by Lee.Rj
Summary: Saya esta acordada a 4 anos. Apesar de viver bem em seu coração ainda ha um vazio. SayaxHaji Pessima em resumos
1. The Phanton Of Opera

Pessoassssssssss!!!!!!!!

Ouçam minha reivindicação !!

Blood+ merece mais fics em português.. ¬¬°

Bem essa fic é um romance claro o casal é Saya e Haji...Na verdade eu gostaria de saber muito a opinião do leitor, já que muitos tem opiniões que desfocam algum casal...se vc gosta de Saya e Solomon, ou então Haji com a Diva ou seja la quem foi de sua opinião sobre os casais que deveriam ter em nosso amado anime

Essa Fic eu estou fazendo de acordo com que eu queria que acontecesse depois dos 30 anos em que Saya adormece no episodio 50. Se você ainda não viu, ou não deseja saber o que acontece no ultimo episodio **NÃO LEIA!!!**

Sem mais delongas vamos a fic...

Essa fic é 100 original e MINHA ÓÓ

**Escutando: Diva Soundtrack, Season's Call ( Hyde).**

34 anos depois de adormecer Saya estava já acordada, há aproximadamente três anos. Vivia na Inglaterra numa família simples, mas que a adorava. Ela os adorava também. Era um casal que não tinham filhos, e resolveram adotar Saya como sua filha. Depois desses anos todos, acordada Saya havia lembrado de muita coisa. Vivia perto de David e Julia que se mudaram assim que souberam do paradeiro de Saya. Seu irmão Kai estava bem e o via em comemorações e em algumas visitas que ele a fazia. O único que não tinha visto era Haji. Kai havia lhe entregado a rosa que provavelmente Haji deixara para ela em seu tumulo no Japão. Aquela rosa significava muito para Saya já que era a única lembrança de seu amado Chevalier.

Saya andava pelas ruas da capital inglesa, movimentada pela noite, enfeitada por luzes, tudo indicando um dia otimo para quem queria se divertir. Ela voltava da casa de uma amiga e passava em frente a um teatro olhando o cartaz da peça: The Phanton Of Opera( _O Fantasma da Opera)_. Riu ao lembrar de seu ex-diretor e ex-chevalier de sua irma Diva.

- _Phanton_...- Proununciou ela em quase um murmurio. Entrou no teatro. Resolveu comprar um ingresso para ver seria no dia seguinte as 18 horas. Ia sozinha, pensou. Mal sabia que alguem a adimirava de um dos predios.

A noite seguinte chegou, fora ate o Teatro. Havia muitas pessoas, ja que essa peça é admirada por todos. As luzes se apagaram, e a peça começou. Durante o intervalo se levantou para pegar um suco. De repente, uma melodia começou a soar, deixando a feliz, mas sem saber o motivo, tudo aquilo, o lugar , a melodia a deixavam extasiada com o coração palpitante, assim voltou a seu lugar.

Algumas pessoas estavam em pé adimirando aquele que tocavam com tanta suavidade. De certo uma pessoa que parecia ter praticado muitos anos. Uma mulher um pouco rechunchuda estava em pé a sua frente o que impossibilitava de ver quem tocava. Apenas escutou a moça dizer.

- Esse rapaz é um sucesso! Ele faz encantos com o Violoncelo. Dizem que ele aprendera essa melodia com seus ancestrais franceses.

O homem ao lado da gordinha disse:

- Ora como voce conhece tanto sobre ele? – Parecia um pouco emburrado.

- Ah mas voce nao sabe? Eu o encontrei nas ruas de Toquio a uns 4 anos atras. Vi seu talento e olha onde ele esta agora. Que orgulho!

- Como é o nome desse rapaz?

No exato momento a campainha soou e Saya nao pode escutar o nome. O rapaz ja tinha se retirado quando a moça se sentou. Começava a Segunda parte da peça.

Eeee pessoassssss

Desculpe os erros de ortografia se tiver -.- °

Meu Word ta de palhaçada...

Mas o que voces estao achando???

Me digam!!!!

E Mandem Reviews e as opinioes!!!!

Beijoss!!!

MegumiLegumi


	2. De Volta ao Passado

Volteii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pessoas que saudades!!!!

Gostaram do ultimo capitulo???

Espero que sim

Queria mandar um beijaooo para **oOº°Juliana°ºOo e Quack!†Tássia... ---Prayer---** Meninas lindas que leram minha fic pela primeira vez !!

** SUGOIIIIII!!!! \o**

Vamos a fic???

[Capitulo 2 – De volta ao passado

Saya voltava para casa. Estava chovendo, por sorte havia trazido um guarda-chuva consigo. Rapidamente a chuva se transformou em tempestade, resolveu então, se abrigar em baixo de um ponto de ônibus.

Aproximadamente 2 horas se passaram ela resolveu então ligar para sua "família". Ao pegar o celular um raio caiu a uns 3 metros dela, fazendo-a desmaiar.

" Onde estou?" Se perguntava Saya tentando abrir os olhos, porem em vão. O lugar estava escuro de mais para se ver algo. "Será que estou em casa? Eu não me lembro direito." Resolveu levantar. A porta estava entreaberta. Ela usava roupas diferentes e haviam chinelos com meias no chão. "Quem poderia ter feito isso?" Tateando para achar mais alguma coisa acabou não encontrando nada. Foi nesse momento que ela se desesperou. Se for um maníaco? Permaneceu sentada com os joelhos dobrados. Tempo depois uma silhueta parou diante da porta, entrando. Ela não conseguiu ver, pois a silhueta fechara a porta e sumira. Ela procurou estava sentado ao lado dela, a mão do individua a segurou.

"Quem será?" Depositou as mãos de Saya sobre os cabelos lisos, como um reflexo ela os alisou, eram bem lisos estavam soltos porem muito cumpridos. "Será aquele quem espero?"

- Sou quem você esperou tanto tempo...- Disse a voz desconhecida, porem grave, máscula..

"Será ele?" Sentiu ser abraçada.

- Finalmente você é minha doce Saya...

- Q..quem é você? – perguntou com receio na voz

A silhueta soltou um ruído como se fosse uma risada. Não havia nada de engraçado no momento, não para ela.

- Você ate me ofende com essas palavras, minha amada.

Saya permaneceu confusa. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que responder. Sentiu o corpo do homem mais próximo seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando ela se separou bem rápido indo em direção a porta a abrindo mas a pessoa se pos a frente dela. Com a luz pode-se ver quem era.

- Phantom ...- pronunciou ela espantada.

- Minha querida...não queria que me visse agora...em todo caso...SUPRESA- sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você...deveria estar morto...

- O mundo da voltas minha amada, por você eu faço qualquer coisa...ate mesmo...

- Vender sua alma ao diabo.

- Como você acertou? Hahahahahahahahaha – a gargalhada era em decibéis tão altos que ela sentiu uma leve pressão nas temporas.

- Eu não quero você!

- Mas eu a quero...let's Dance Saya!!!!- Numa velocidade incrível seu antigo diretor a levou ate um jardim repleto de Damas da Noite, o que fazia o local ter um que de mágico, porem não tão assim devido a presença daquele que não suportava.

- Eu não quero lutar...me deixe em paz...a luta já acabou não há razão para isso. Diva...- fez uma pausa – minha irmã já descansa em paz, por favor.

- Hahahahahahaha você acha que eu gostei de se Chevalier de Diva. Eu fui forçado a isso. Me libertei delal, o mesmo fez Solomon, porem seu destino fora mais tragico que o meu. Agora sem o ex-noivo de sua irmãzinha eu poss me apossar de você!!! – Se aproximou dela.

- Afaste-se! Me deixe em paz!!

- No way! – sorriu maliciosamente – quer uma espada? Hahahahahahahaha – jogando uma espada para Saya.

- Eu nao quero nada! Eu so quero ir para minha casa!!!!

- Pra que? Pra sua familia? Para esquece-los? Pessoas que sentem pena de voce!

- Pena? – ela balançõu a cabeça – Eles sentem afeto por mim!

-Afeto? Hum...como voce pode deixar ser tao rebaixada Saya voce precisa de mim e do seu amor, minha doce.

- Amor? – Cenas de 34 anos atras passaram na sua mente como um filme em rapida velocidade. Amshel aparecendo, Hagi pegando sua espada:

_**Hagi: Guie Saya para o amanha, porfavor!!!**_

_**Saya: Nao, Hagi! HAGI!**_

_**Hagi: Nakurunaisa. Anata wa aishiteru**_

_**Todos os escombros caem sobre Hagi e Amshel**_

- Ai...- Sua visao estava embaçada devido as lagrimas. – Hagi...

- O que??? Esse idiota do seu chevalier ja esta morto! Nao sobrou nada dele, ele era seu cachorro Saya seu animalzinho de estimação. Como chevalier deixou humanos cuidarem dele. Ele nao passa de um bastardo!

O rosto de Carl foi cortado ela espada que havia entregado a Saya; Seus olhos estavam rubros como sangue.

- Saya?! Como pode, tentar me matar?! Isso nao vai acontecer! Para de pensar besteiras!

- Nao ouse falar mau de quem eu amo...voce é que é o bastardo aqui. Pior de tudo, esta se sentindo mau por ter sido rejeitado pela Diva e por mim.

- Ora sua!!!! – rosnando tomou uma outra espada que tinha.

- Ja chega! Voce nao mais insultar ninguem, principalmente quem nao pode se defender por naos estar mais conosco! Vamos acabar logo com isso e resolver o passado.

- Ora agora voce pensa no tempo...antes queria ate morrer.. hahahahahah

Saya cortou-lhe uma das maos de Carl, o qual gritou de dor.

- Sua vadia...tera o que merece e o que sempre almejou, a Morte! – Com sua espada atacou Saya que revidou. Começou assim uma luta que parecia nao ter fim. Saya estava debilitada cansada pela estadia desconfortavel na casa de Carl e a má alimentação nos ultimos dias, uma luta nao muito favoravel.

- Voce nao vai me matar, seu repugnate!

- Se eu morrer voce vai junto!

Com isso se deu a continuação da batalha sangrenta. Arranhoes, chutes e socos. Por um momento Saya pensou que venceria facil ate que...

- Como voce é estupida! – Carl recuou com sua arma. A espada de Saya estava muito longo do alcance dos dois.

- Carl me deixe em paz!

- Ah, agora voce nao quer mais lutar, justo quando voce começou a dançar conforme minha musica... hahahaha

- Me diga Carl, onde conseguiu esses poderes o que fez ja que nao é mais u chevalier.

- Ora como voce mesmo disse... Vendi minha alma ao diabo.

- Voce so pode estar brinca...

- Nao Saya nao estou, disse que faria qualquer sacrificio por voce e aqui estou.

- Eu tenho pena que voce Carl.

- Pena? Mas que disprezivel, por que? Meu amor por voce Saya é incomensurável.

- Voce é doente! Eu nao te amo! Voce nunca vai ter meu amor!

- Se eu nao tenho... – apontando a arma para ela – ninguem mais tera! – Correu em direção a ela com toda a velocidade, pronto para atingir a espada no coração de Saya. Ela nao se moveu, fechou os olhos em busca do seu fim. Alguem se pos na sua frente.

- Naooo!!! Chevalier!

Ela fitou o homem em sua frente a protegendo.

- Hagi...

**Pessoasssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!**

**Eee ai povo gostaram???**

**Esse foi mais longo!!!**

**Mandem Reviews!!!!!!!**

**E a opinião claro...**

**O capitulo ta legal eu amei...**

**Vou nessa**

**Já comecei o terceiro**

**Beijosss**


	3. Chevalier

**_Pessoas eu estou muito feliz por receber vários comentários sobre a minha fic... Obrigada por tudooo..e descupem a demora estou de recuperação -.- em mat e física ai já sabe Ne? Beijossss_**

* * *

**Capitulo III - Chevalier**

Retrospectiva do ultimo episodio...

- Você é doente! Eu não te amo! Você nunca vai ter meu amor!  
- Se eu não tenho... – apontando a arma para ela – ninguém mais terá! – Correu em direção a ela com toda a velocidade, pronto para atingir a espada no coração de Saya. Ela não se moveu, fechou os olhos em busca do seu fim. Alguém se pôs na sua frente.  
- Naooo!!! Chevalier!  
Ela fitou o homem em sua frente a protegendo.  
- Hagi...

Saya o fita,aquele homem de smoking com os cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes, era seu Chevalier, mas por que ele só aparecera agora? Por que estava ali, justo no momento? Seus olhos expressavam um nada. Ela ficara intrigada com tal fato que nem se deu o trabalho de movimentar-se ate um local seguro longe de Carl.

-Saya...fuja! – disse o homem a sua frente

Fugir? Mas ele sempre a dissera para lutar, nunca para abandonar o inimigo. Mas ela mesmo com os pensamentos atendeu ao pedido de Hagi, saindo de pressa o mais rápido possível.

- Mas você não vai fugir!! – Carl estava pronto para atacar quando foi surpreendido novamente por Hagi que então começou a travar uma luta sangrenta e mortal com Carl, que por sua vez deu tudo de si para aniquilar um dos seus grandes inimigos.

-Idiota pensa que vai salva-la assim? Há anos você não luta, deixou Saya sozinha com humanos desprezíveis. Eu a quero bem eu a amo eu terei ela como troféu de luta e sua cabeça como recompensa. – Carl disse a Hagi enquanto o Chevalier tentava se esquivar dos golpes violentos.

Saya corria mata adentro como desesperada, não vendo o que vinha a seguir. De repente ela se choca com uma parede. Quando se recuperou da batida afastou-se da construção e viu que era uma igreja, resolveu entrar.

Dentro havia varias escultura de anjos, os bancos estavam empoeirados e quebrados, ao final tinha uma capela com uma imagem no centro, aproximou-se.

- O que faz na casa do Senhor? – disse um homem na soleira da porta. Ele usava uma túnica negra.

- Eu...eu...- tentava se distanciar.

- És amiga de um homem branco e alto? Vestia-se muito bem...

-Hagi...

- O homem procurava por você Irma... ele tem muita devoção por você assim como eu tenho por meu Deus.

-eu..preciso de ajuda... – contou um pouco do que ocorrera metros de distancia dali

-Hum...- o homem foi ate a capela onde Saya se encontrava. Havia uma pequena garrafa vermelha em cima da mesa, ao lado de um santo. Ele a pegou e entregou a Saya - Banha tua espada com a água divina. Expulsará o demônio daquele que abrigou, em alma e corpo.

- Muito obrigada, não sei como agradecer.

- Ficarei grato se for logo, preciso continuar minhas preces e teu amigo necessitas de tua ajuda.

Afirmando com a cabeça Saya correu em direção de volta a batalha.

Hagi estava um pouco mal, sabia que não duraria muito para a batalha enfim acabar. Não queria que Saya visse seu desfecho trágico novamente. Seria por demais angustiante. Carl se divertia as custas do sofrimento de Hagi, jogando-lhe na cara palavras. Hagi tomado pêra fúria que emanava do seu eu, desferiu um golpe no centro da cabeça de Carl, o que seria mortal para pessoas normais. (Na: A gente por exemplo xD). Mar Carl logo se recompôs retornando a luta. O Chevalier já estava esgotado, e suas forçar no limite. Saya vinha correndo em direção aos dois homens, bem atrás de Carl. Hagi viu ela se aproximando, mas não fez nada sabia que ela daria um fim aquilo tudo. Carl aproveitou o momento de "distração" do seu oponente e desferiu-lhe um golpe bem no coração dele.

- Ahhhhhhhh...

Foi a única coisa que Saya ouviu antes de cravar a espada embebida com água benta e sangue em Carl.

-Ahhhhhhhh... – ele soltou-se de Hagi e virou-se para Saya. Por um momento Saya pensou que não havia dado certo, mas assim que preparou uma defesa Carl já estava como pedra.

Aquela cena, o rosto de Carl envolvido pela dor e insanidade fora levado pelo vento que tomou conta do local, anunciando a tempestade que se formara. Olhou para um lado e viu Hagi ao chão, banhado pelo seu sangue. Correu ate ele.

- Hagi, por favor...me diga qualquer coisa..

- Nankurunaisa(**1)**...Saya – um leve sorriso pode ser visto dos finos lábio dele.

-Hagi...– ele fechara os olhos.

"Será que ele me abandonou...de novo???", pensou Saya

Lagrimas de tristeza foram rolando rosto abaixo.

Barulhos de motor foram ouvidos por ela, cada vez mais se aproximando. Eram seus amigos, Lewis, David, Julia e Kai. Estavam todos em um helicóptero que pousou em um campo aberto próximo. Ela com Hagi nos braços chorando desconsoladamente. Todos assistiam aquela cena triste, Kai foi o primeiro a se aproximar e abraça-la por trás.

-Saya, tudo bem. Ele fez o possível, para salva-la... – Também tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Kai estava bem mais velho no seu auge dos 40 anos. Eu homem feito, mas com a beleza de sempre.

- Kai, por que...eu não quero mais isso. Eu so consigo sofrer, primeiro foi o papai, depois Riku, e agora...Ele.

Kai observava enquanto ela, enquanto Julia o examinava.

Por um tempo tudo ficou em silencio, ate que Julia disse:

- Saya, ele esta extremamente ferido, diria que o quadro dele se encontra em estado critico. Ele perdeu muito sangue. Será necessário uma transfusão.

- Eu darei meu sangue a ele. Eu so quero salva-lo!

- O problema é que...não temos equipamento necessário. Não poderemos voltar agora. Uma tempestade se forma e vai ser das feias. Não podemos nos arriscar. Não temos nem abrigo.

-Temos a casa de Carl. Eu não me importo, de ficar la.

- Então vamos logo. Kai me ajuda?

-Hai! – Kai pega Hagi e o leva ate a casa com todos juntos.

**...Minutos depois...**

Saya e Julia estavam em um quarto junto com Hagi, que estava deitado sobre a cama. Seus ferimentos já haviam se curado por si, mas o chevalier continuava pálido, devido a falta demasiada de sangue. Julia fazia algumas anotações. Ela já era uma velinha, mas bem conservada. Os cabelos longos e loiros agora eram brancos e curtos. Os óculos eram os mesmo da época.

- Saya parece que tudo voltou como era antigamente – ela sorriu

-Sim, Julia. Vocês estão muito diferentes –não deixou de sorrir também, mas sem tirar seus olhos Dele.

- Você o ama, não ama?

-Hai

- Vocês podem ser felizes por toda a eternidade Saya. Porem, a vida que tem é capaz de morrer antes. Não deixe de dize-lo tudo que sente Saya.

-Mas eu...disse...

- Não você apenas aumentou as esperanças dele. Sabe que ele te ama Saya. Mesmo tendo o jeito de pessoa fechada e fria. Basta algumas palavras e tudo mudará. Sabe disso. – sorriu

- Sim eu sei..pode nos deixar um pouco?

- Claro. – Saiu

Ela o fitava com toda a ternura que havia em seu Eu. Ela o olhou por inteiro. Estava de calças e seu tronco enfaixado. Os cabelos soltos cobriam o travesseiro. Ela passou os dedos pelas mechas que estavam no rosto pálido e frio dele. Quando voltou os olhos para o corpo dele viu a pequena adaga que ele carregava. Pegou-a e sem pensar mais nada cortou seu pulso. O sangue escorreu pelo braço.Saya levou o pulso ate a boca e sugou todo o sangue que pode ate o ferimento fechar. Debruçou-se sobre ele e beijou-o. Com todo o amor que ela tinha por ele. Deixou que o sangue escorresse da sua boca a dele. Aquele momento se tornou mágico. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que tocou naqueles lábios.

**-----Flashback-----**

_Saya correu ate o penhasco e avistou uma flor vermelha. Disse a Hagi que estava atrás de si._

_- Quero dar a Joel aquele lírio durante a festa de aniversario nessa noite.Ele adora Lírios. Mas vermelhos só nascem nesse local._

_Levantou as saias e desceu o penhasco mas fora amparada por Hagi._

_-Saya! É perigoso. Pare, por favor._

_-Então, você pode pegá-las para mim?_

_- Uhm.._

_Ele desceu do penhasco com muita dificuldade e Saya subiu. Descendo bem devagar tentou alcançar a flor com uma das mão enquanto a outra segura em uma pedra. Haviam duas flores. Ele iria pegar a primeira._

_- Ah, não essa... a outra – Disse Saya._

_Hagi tentou se equilibrar para pegar a outra, quando a agarrou a pedra em que segurava cedeu, fazendo-o cair em disparada penhasco abaixo._

_-Hagi! – Gritou Saya_

_Descendo pelo outro lado, Saya correu ate ele e viu o sangue no chão._

_- Hagi!_

_Ela depositou a mão sobre a cabeça dele._

_- O que devo fazer? O Sangue... – Lembrou-se das palavras de Joel a Hagi numa conversa em que tiveram dias antes; " É apenas uma trasfusao de sangue. Para Saya continuar vivendo, ela precisa de sangue"_

_- Se eu der a ele um pouco do meu sangue... – Ela pegou um canivete do bolço dele e cortou a mão. Sugou o sangue que saia pela ferida e beijou Hagi deixando que o sangue fluísse. _

**--------Fim do flashback-----**

Uma lagrima escorreu pelos olhos dela. Ela soltou-se da boca dele e deitou em cima do corpo de Hagi. Depositou a cabeça no peito dele e adormeceu.

**

* * *

**

**(1) - Frase dita pelo pai da Saya no episodio que ele morre. Tambem e dita por Kai em alguns outros e por Hagi.**

Pessoas do meu Brasilsilsilsilsil

E ai gostaram??? Fortes emoçoes hein xD

Eu queria saber se voces querem hentaii

preciso de uma resposta e rapidooo

Beijosss amorecoss


	4. Las de la Intuicíon

**Pessoasss saudades!!!!**

**Bem o que vocês acharam o outro capitulo?**

**Ainda não me responderam a enquete... Querem hentai ou não?**

**Ah outra coisa, se não me mandarem reviews eu não posto ¬¬° , isto não é uma ameaça.**

**Vamos ao que interessa**

**Beijos amores.**

**

* * *

­**

Retrospectiva:

_Descendo pelo outro lado, Saya correu ate ele e viu o sangue no chão._

_- Hagi!_

_Ela depositou a mão sobre a cabeça dele._

_- O que devo fazer? O Sangue... – Lembrou-se das palavras de Joel a Hagi numa conversa em que tiveram dias antes; " É apenas uma transfusão de sangue. Para Saya continuar vivendo, ela precisa de sangue"_

_- Se eu der a ele um pouco do meu sangue... – Ela pegou um canivete do bolso dele e cortou a mão. Sugou o sangue que saia pela ferida e beijou Hagi deixando que o sangue fluísse. _

**--------Fim do flashback-----**

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dela. Ela soltou-se da boca dele e deitou em cima do corpo de Hagi. Depositou a cabeça no peito dele e adormeceu.

**Capitulo IV – Las de la Intuicíon**

Horas mais tarde Hagi despertou aos raios de sol. Há anos não dormia, para falar a verdade bem mais de séculos que não dormia. Sentia-se bem, porem um peso estava sobre seu peito. Meneou a cabeça mais para o lado afim de ver o que era. Saya estava deitada e ressonava tranqüilamente. Ele pousou sua mão sobre os cabelos dela afim de o toque mesmo que sutil, Saya despertou. Sabia que estava sobre Hagi, sabia que era a mão dele que a acariciava. Ela se aninhou mais ao corpo dele. A reação foi abraçá-la.

- Hagi...eu

-Saya, não diga nada.

- Eu, preciso. Muito obrigada por me salvar.

- É meu dever Saya, onde você estiver eu estarei, mesmo que você não me perceba.

- Ontem, era você quem estava tocando?

- Hai.

- Por que...- seus olhos foram tomados por lagrimas – por que você me abandonou? Por que não me procurou, não ficou ao meu lado?

Ele levou os dedos ate o rosto dela e secou as lágrimas.

- Responda-me Hagi! – desvencilhando das mãos dele e levantando Ca cabeça pra fita-lo melhor.

**_No me preguntes más por mi_**

**_(Não perguntes mais por mim)_**

**_Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta_**

**_(Se já sabes qual é a resposta)_**

**_Desde el momento en que te vi_**

**_(Desde o momento em que te vi)_**

**_Se a lo que voy_**

**_(Sei para onde vou)_**

****

- Saya,desculpe-me mas não posso dizer.

**_Yo me propongo ser de ti_**

**_(Eu me proponho ser de ti)_**

**_Una víctima casí perfecta_**

**_( Uma vitima quase perfeita)_**

**_Yo me propongo ser de ti_**

**_(eu me proponho ser de ti)_**

**_Un volcán hoy_**

**_(Um vulcão)_**

-Tudo aquilo então que você me disse, naquela noite era mentira Hagi? –Saya disse já quase aos prantos, se levantando do de cima de Hagi e indo em direção a janela, agora o céu antes ensolarado dava indícios de chuva.

** _El amor tal vez es un mal común_**

**_( O amor talvez seja um mal comum)_**

**_Y así como vês_**

**_(E assim, como vês)_**

**_Estoy viva aun_**

**_(Estou viva ainda...)_**

Ele nada disse. Se estou sobre a cama e se pôs a fita-la.Ela se virou e foi até ele com o intuito de dar um tapa bem forte no rosto de Hagi, mas este a impediu. Ela surpresa a olhou

- Você não vale nada Hagi, ME FEZ SOFRER ESSES SÉCULOS TODOS!

- Saya, Cale-se!

A resposta dele foi em um tom assustadoramente alterado, para uma como ele que sempre fora calmo. Hagi se levantou e postou-se na frente de Saya.

- És tão importante pra mim, Saya. Não ponha palavras na minha boca. Você se lembra da nossa promessa? Por isso eu não posso ficar perto de você Saya.

Ela tentava assimilar o que ele acabara de dizer com os fatos eu sabia do passado. Por um tempo ficou vasculhando na mente ate que se lembrou da tal promessa.

- Hagi não! Já acabou! Eu quero viver com você! Esquece isso por favor!

- Sabe que eu não posso Saya, é uma promessa.

- PARA COM ISSO HAGI! – gritava ela entre lagrimas – EU TE AMO!

****

**_Será cuestión de suerte_**

**_( Será questão de sorte e...)_**

**_Creo que empiezo a entender_**

**_( Creio que começo a entender)_**

**_Despacio, despacio, comienzas a entender_**

**_(Devagar, devagar, começo a entender)_**

**_Que nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer_**

**_(Que nos desejávamos desde antes de nascer...)_**

**_Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer_**

**_( Te sinto, te sinto, desde antes de nascer...)_**

**_tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción_**

**_(Tenho um pressentimento de começa a ação)_**

**_Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando_**

**_(Adentro, Adentro te vais ficando)_**

**_Las mujeres somos las de la intuición_**

**_( Nós mulheres somos as de mais intuição)_**

**_Así, estoy despuesta a todo_**

**_( Assim estou disposta a tudo)_**

Hagi a abraçou com força, mas sem machucá-la. Saya correspondeu a altura. Ela soluçava.

- Saya se é assim que desejas. – ele levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo.

- Eu desejo você livre Hagi! Não um homem que vive aos meus desejos. Será sua vontade

Ele sorriu.

- Quero ver muitos desses Hagi. – ela fitou a boca dele, e contornou os lábios dele com o dedo indicador.

- É assim que eu quero vê-la, sempre ao meu lado. – Assim Hagi terminou com o espaço que estava sobre eles, depositando seus finos lábios nos carnudos dela. Saya correspondeu com uma intensidade maior, precisava dele, ansiava por ele.

Saya passou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Hagi para que o beijo fosse aprofundado, ele envolveu-a na cintura, assim seus corpos se colaram.

A porta estava entreaberta. Haviam alguns espectadores ali. Lewis, Julia e Kai. Todos sorriam. Julia perguntou então a Kai.

- Ainda a ama não é?

- Amar a amo, mas a minha felicidade por ela é imensa sabendo que pelo menos seus sentimentos são correspondidos. Mesmo que ela me amasse, eu não poderia dar a ela toda a felicidade que merece. Somente Hagi é o único no mundo que pode fazer isso.

- Kai... – ela sorriu

- Voces podem para de bisbilhotar a vida alheia? – David estava parado atrás deles , que por sinal levaram um baita susto.

- Ah qual o problema? – Kai disse inconformado

- Deixe-o Kai, ele esta ranzinza

- Hahahaha, pelo visto eu sou o único que tomou jeito. – Lewis disse. A gordura que ele tinha não era mais visível. Tinha o mesmo porte que David agora, já que depois de quase morrer de infarto tomo jeito e fez uma redução de estomago e lipoaspiração , com muito exercício.

- É pois é... – o telefone dela tocou. – Alô? Oi, minha filha que saudades! Como? EU SEREI BISAVÓ? MAS EU SOU NOVA DEMAIS

- Entenda mulher, você esta velha, sua neta já tem 25 anos – David com cara de felicidade pela noticia.

- Tudo bem, mande felicidades para minha neta. Beijos – desligou – Nossa, eu acho que estamos conservados em formol, David. Bisnetos?

- hahaa e eu me achava velho por ter netos – disse Lewis

- Ainda bem que minhas meninas não ficam velhas ahahhahahahahaha – disse Kai com um bom humor

- Como vão elas??? – Disse Saya aparecendo e assustando a todos, que ainda estavam em frente a porta do quarto.

- Saya?! Esta louca?? Aqui só há terceira idade! Como você é capaz de assustar pessoas indefesas assim?? – disse Lewis.

- Não me chame de velha! – disse Julia com uma veia saltando da testa. Assim todos se puseram a sorrir. Horas mais tarde estavam todos indo em direção a Londres.

* * *

** Meus docinhos de coco!!!!!!!**

**Como vocês voces estao???**

**Saudades hein**

**Esse eu nao demorei muito mas foi cheio de surpresas**

**Mas nao pensem que isso foi o fim, naaaao xD**

**Ainda tem muita estoria pela frente! **

**Eu ate semana que vem posto mais um capitulo, depois so dias 13 de janeiro.**

**Pq eu vou viajar! Vou rio grande do sul! Tchê!!!!**

**Eu não vou garantir, mas pode ser que minha irmã leve o laptop. Se ela quiser levar, eu escrevo e posto.**

**Porfavor mandem reviews. E se nao mandarem eu nao posto mais nada ate o dia 13 ¬¬°**

**Isso nao é uma ameaça again xD**

**E a enquete poucas pessoas respoderam.**

** ----° Vocês querem Hentai?**

**- Sim**

**-Não**

**Beijos amores do meu Brasil, e so posto de tiver muitas reviews.**


	5. Incondicional

_Obs da autora: **Em itálico depois da retrospectiva é hentai. Se você não se sente bem em ler, ou tem menos de 18 anos por favor não leia. Mas quem esta com receio, não se preocupe não esta TÃO pesado**_

**_Boa Leitura!_**

_

* * *

__- É, pois é... – o telefone dela tocou. – Alô? Oi, minha filha que saudades! Como? EU SEREI BISAVÓ? MAS EU SOU NOVA DEMAIS_

_- Entenda mulher, você esta velha, sua neta já tem 25 anos – David com cara de felicidade pela noticia._

_- Tudo bem, mande felicidades para minha neta. Beijos – desligou – Nossa, eu acho que estamos conservados em formol, David. Bisnetos?_

_- haha e eu me achava velho por ter netos – disse Lewis_

_- Ainda bem que minhas meninas não ficam velhas hahahahahahaha – disse Kai com um bom humor_

_- Como vão elas??? – Disse Saya aparecendo e assustando a todos, que ainda estavam em frente à porta do quarto._

_- Saya?! Esta louca?? Aqui só há terceira idade! Como você é capaz de assustar pessoas indefesas assim?? – disse Lewis._

_- Não me chame de velha! – disse Julia com uma veia saltando da testa. Assim todos se puseram a sorrir. Horas mais tarde estavam todos indo a Londres._

**Capítulo V – Incondicional **

Após a estadia cansativa na casa pouco aconchegante nossos heróis foram para Londres. Uma semana agitada para nossa rainha, pois tinha inúmeras pessoas a rever e passear. Conversou muito com suas sobrinhas, escutou as historias e atrapalhadas de Kai, a quem elas chamavam de pai. David e Julia foram para a Alemanha ver a neta, já que a mesma estava prenha. Lewis foi para Nova York rever seus amigos da CIA. Na casa onde Saya estava junto a ela estavam Kai, as gêmeas e Hagi, claro o casal que cuidou de Saya.

- Você tem uma vida excelente aqui, Saya. - Comentou Kai ao olhar a casa e os residentes.

- Saya é nossa família, Kai. Sabemos que ela é importante para você, mas para nos também como uma filha - Disse o homem moreno, que aparentava ter 32, mas na verdade era vivido com seus 45. Ele possuía os cabelos loiros repicados e seus olhos cor do céu o faziam um homem extraordinário, porem respeitoso por sua compostura.

- Mas, todos vocês são bem-vindos aqui saiba disso - um sorriso doce saiu dos lábios da mulher ao lado do belo moreno. Ela era branca tinha os cabelos compridos da cor do fogo. Seus olhos esmeraldas denunciavam o mesmo de seu marido.

- Muito obrigado, Sr. e Sra. Peedle. - Disse Kai com um sorriso de satisfação - Mas creio que é um trabalho demasiado a senhora.

- Ora Kai com quantos anos acha que eu tenho? 80? Hahahahah você que precisa de cuidados - ao dizer isso a mulher fez uma careta para ele, o que fez todos rirem.

- Mamãe tem razão. - Disse Saya acenando com a cabeça para Kai

- É pai não da pra você mais fazer tanto esforço. - Disse uma das gêmeas

- Ora o que é isso? Conspiração contra um velho? Todos resolveram jogar pedra em mim - disse em voz chorosa.

- Ah pai não diga isso. O senhor esta mais vivo do que nunca! Ate o vi um dia desses dando em cima da velinha das flores!! - Todos começaram a rir mesmo Kai que enrubesceu.

- Ora como você pode ser tão mexeriqueira ¬¬°

- Nossa que expressão antiga! - Disse Saya.

- Me recordo de usar com você uma vez Saya, quando eu era pequeno... E olha isso tem uma centena de anos! - Foi a primeira vez que Hagi abriu boca pra fazer o que causou espanto em todos, mas logo desataram a rir pelo comentário.

- Ora seus!!!

- Gente pega leve com ele - disse o Sr. Peedle

- Vamos comer a sobremesa??

As gêmeas logo gritaram que sim. O doce foi servido e logo depois todos foram dormir. No dia seguinte Kai e as meninas partiram de volta Okinawa. Logo o dia se passou e chegou o jantar. Um silencio estava sobre os quatro a mesa. Saya resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Podem me dizer o que aconteceu?

Os Senhores da casa se olharam e nada disseram.

- Por favor, me contem!

Hagi fez menção a se levantar, mas o gesto da Senhora o fez parar.

- Olha Saya - disse o homem - Nós achamos que esta na hora de seguir sozinha na sua vida. - Ele fitava Saya nos olhos - Desde que chegaram aqui, a mantemos sobre nossas asas e acredito que todos os outros que a acolheram fizeram o mesmo, mas queríamos dar liberdade a você! De ter uma chance de vida, não ser manipulada.

Saya o olhava com atenção, mas tinha uma expressão indecifrável no olhar.

- Então, nós resolvemos dar a você a nossa casa em Oxford. Já que aquela era a sua preferida. - A casa que ele se referia era a verdadeira mansão do século XIV. Tinha dois andares cinco quartos cada um com banheiro uma suíte máster, biblioteca, escritório, sala de jantar, sala de jogos, cozinha ampla, sala de estar. Por fora era toda adornada por um jardim super colorido. As paredes da casa eram lilás, mas faziam contraste com as plantas que subiam sobre si. O jardim era gigantesco, com estalagens para cavalos e mini jardins equipados com chafariz e bancos de madeira. Essa "casa" ficava bem no campo uns 10 km do centro da cidade. A casa era ocupada também por um cozinheiro, empregadas e uma governanta. 

- Mas aquela casa é...é é...

- Sim Saya sabemos você é nossa filha, de coração, mas é. Tem todo direito de herdar a casa e temos o grande prazer em deixá-la em suas mãos. - Disse a matriarca

Uma felicidade gigantesca tomou conta do rosto de Saya, mas logo foi trocada por uma expressão triste.

- Do que adianta eu ter a casa dos meus sonhos se eu não sei por mais quanto tempo foi ficar acordada. Não posso aceitar.

- Por mais que durma, queremos que passe os seus dias Lá! E você ira amanha. Pode levar consigo quem quiser. Claro que vamos visitá-la - respondeu o pai

Ela então olhou pra Hagi que a enviou um olhar de encorajamento, assim ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Mas... - ela se levantou e abraçou os dois - Obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No dia seguinte pela tarde Saya já se encontrava na mansão. Haji a acompanhara. Eles foram recebidos com muita festa pelos empregados.

- Seja bem-vinda Srta. Peedle! - disse Jane, a governanta.

-Obrigada Jane! E já disse para não me chamar assim. - tentou fazer uma cara feia.

-Ora, menina, continua a mesma! - assim as duas se puseram a rir. - Já mandei ser tudo providenciado a suíte máster é sua! A casa esta brilhando o jardim perfeito, mas - olhou para Hagi - suponho que vai acompanhá-la não é Hagi?

-Ah sim o nome dele é Hagi, ele veio me acompanhar na minha estadia.

- Oh não sabia que a suíte era para dois, mas pode deixar que eles arrumem bem rápido tudo!

-Ficarei em um quarto mais próximo do dela não se preocupe. - Disse Hagi no mesmo tom de sempre. A governanta não se importou com o comentário, mas Saya o sentiu com grande força. Queria te-lo dormindo junto de si depois de terem se encerrado todas as barreiras, ainda havia aquela, mas ela pareceu não hesitar.

- Ele ficara no meu quarto, Jane. Por favor, peçam que o arrume logo estou cheia de dor de cabeça.

- Sim menina - e saiu

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e dei de cara com Hagi.

- Por que disse aquilo? - Havia um tom de impaciência na voz dela.

- Achei que não me queria tão próximo. - respondeu simplesmente

-Minha presença o desagrada tanto assim?

-Saya não comece, só tirei uma conclusão precipitada só isso.

- Tudo bem. - ela virou-se novamente em direção ao sofá e se jogou nele. Alguns minutos mais tarde a governanta avisa a Saya que esta tudo pronto para uso. Saya e Hagi subiram para a suíte. Seus pertences já estavam todos em seus devidos lugares. Saya resolveu tomar um banho enquanto Hagi foi até a um dos jardins tocar sua melodia. Era final de tarde quando, Saya desceu até o encontro com Hagi. Ela usava um vestido amarelo, até os joelhos, estava extraodinária com as luzes dos últimos raios solares do dia batendo sobre ela. Saya se sentou ao lado de Hagi que logo parou de tocar seu violoncelo.

-Por favor, continue. - Ele prosseguiu. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele o que o fez parar.

-Saya...

-Sim...?

-Nunca a vi tão radiante! - ela corou ante o comentário.

-O-obrigada. - Hagi pos o instrumento de lado e se levantou, inclinou-se para ela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Vou subir, o jantar será servido em breve. Enquanto isso quero que pratique no violoncelo.

-Ma-mas, Hagi eu, não sei tocar mais isso.

-A nota vem do seu coração para o meu. Se treinar um pouco conseguira - então ele saiu deixando-a sozinha com o grande instrumento.

Poucas horas mais tarde Saya desistira de tentar segurar o violoncelo, deixando-o como Hagi pusera. O jantar foi servido, e por sinal estava uma delicia ambos desfrutaram bem da comida. Ao final Hagi perguntou:

-Conseguiu algo?

- Aquele trambolho não fica em pé!

- Venha - Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela que logo aceitou. Hagi a conduziu ate onde o violoncelo estava. Ajustou o espigão ¹ para uma pessoa menor que ele, Saya olhava atentamente a todos os movimentos dele, ate que lhe ofereceu a mão de novo, Haji a puxou para seu colo a deixando muito vermelha. Com gestos rápidos ele depositou sobre a mão de Saya o arco ² e sobre o ombro direito o braço do cordofone³.A mão esquerda dela ficou sobre as cordas.

- Vou acompanhá-la bem devagar. - Disse rente ao ouvido dela o que a fez estremecer. Ele depositou a mão sobre as dela e começou bem devagar. Aos poucos Saya foi fazendo mais ainda estava tensa.

-Escuta esqueça seus problemas e o mundo de fora, pense em nós e no instrumento. Apenas nós três - disse próximo mais ainda do ouvido dela. Isso a fez estremecer tanto que soltou o arco da mão.

-Hagi não faça isso... - disse ela com os olhos fechados.

-Você gosta disso? - Disse baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo-a pendurar a cabeça para trás. Ele beijou os lóbulos da orelha dela, enquanto tirava o violoncelo de cima dela e deixando ao lado do banco. Hagi pos suas mão sobre a barriga dela a acariciando.

-Vamos subir, Hagi? - não respondeu apenas a pegou no colo a levou ate o quarto. Ele a pôs em pé e desatou a beijá-la nos lábios com uma necessidade absurda, foi correspondido na mesma intensidade. A única luz do quarto era da lareira que havia num canto. A boca de Saya foi invadida pela língua de Hagi, que explorou todo o território e fez uma pequena dança com a língua de ambos. Ele desceu o beijo indo ate o pescoço e colo. Ele deu um leve sorriso recendo em volta um sorriso mais encantador ainda de sua amada.

- Quero beijá-lo!

- Quero te-la para mim!

_Hagi tomou-a num abraço. As chamas da lareira faziam estranhas sombras pelas paredes, pelo piso de madeira, sobre a cama, e espalhavam pelo dormitório uma luminosidade difusa colorida de azul e escarlate. Ele acariciou o rosto de Saya com a ponta dos dedos e, sem pressa, debruçou-se sobre o corpo dela, investigando-lhe os olhos com um olhar persistente._

_De repente, ela teve a impressão de que o ar lhe faltava. Hagi estava tão próximo, tinha o corpo tão quente, acarinhava-lhe o rosto com tanta delicadeza... Fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus. E se encantou com a língua que procurava a sua num assalto persuasivo, sensual, insistente, incansável._

_Deitada sob ele, Saya tentou relaxar os músculos tensos, mas não conseguiu. Aquele homem despertava alguma emoção misteriosa e a fazia sentir-se... Mulher. Uma mulher de verdade, feminina, ardente, voluptuosa._

_Sentiu as mãos dele pelo corpo, livrando-a das roupas que ela usava. Hagi continuava a beijá-la com crescente voracidade; os lábios que haviam se despregado dos dela agora lhe trilhavam o pescoço, percorriam-lhe o colo abrasado, contornavam um seio e depois se dirigiam ao outro para sugar um mamilo túmido. Saya deixou escapar um gemido de puro deleite quando experimentou uma leve mordida sobre a pele, que ele passou a acariciar atrevidamente com a ponta da língua. A boca úmida lhe afagava os seios, mas era no mais íntimo do seu ser que provocava uma labareda de inflamado desejo._

_De olhos fechados dela levou as mãos aos cabelos de Hagi num gesto instintivo. Ao se dar conta do que fazia, pensou em afastá-lo de si; o ardor da paixão, porém falou mais alto, e ela enfiou os dedos por entre as mechas muito escuras, acariciando-lhe também a nuca e os ombros._

_Estremeceu quando ele lhe passou a língua ao redor do umbigo ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava as coxas com a palma de uma das mãos. Jamais tinha experimentado sensações tão fortes. tão deliciosamente avassaladoras. Hagi deslizou a mão para o meio das pernas dela e pôs-se a afagar sua intimidade, quase levando à loucura. Longe de satisfeito acomodou a cabeça entre as coxas trêmulas e tomou nos lábios a parte mais sensível do corpo dela._

_Sobre o prazer, Saya mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Mesmo assim, um jorro de gemidos e sussurros desconexos lhe escapava da boca, murmúrios que se misturavam à respiração ofegante dele e se perdiam pelo ar._

_Pouco depois Hagi estava sobre ela, agasalhando o corpo frágil com seu físico, afastando-lhe as coxas com as próprias pernas, penetrando-a completa e profundamente. Enquanto seus lábios se uniam num beijo apaixonado, tomou as mãos dela nas suas e ergueu-as até que alcançasse o travesseiro. Quando seus olhos enfim se encontraram, ele havia a penetrado de uma forma com a qual Saya não sentisse tanto ardor. Ele procurou vestígios de dor no rosto de Saya, mas esta só sorria para ele, o que o motivou a continuar. Seus movimentos eram fortes, sôfregos, crescentes. Saya podia sentir cada pedacinho da pele suada colada à sua, cada batida do coração descompassado que martelava de encontro aos seus seios. Viu-se então tragada por um torvelinho de fome, de ânsia, de fogo, de paixão... Até que tudo se transformou numa explosão dentro de si mesma, roubando-lhe os sentidos a razão, sentindo somente que Hagi a inundava com jatos de sêmen em seu interior._

Ouviu o fogo crepitando na lareira segundos depois, viu as sombras que antes dançavam quietas. A respiração de ambos estava descompassada, mas aos poucos foi se normalizando. Hagi trocou de posição deixando Saya sobre seu peito descansando.

- Te amo, Hagi.

- Também Te Amo minha, hime.

Eles beijaram-se novamente.

-Hagi, você tramou tudo não foi?

- Uhn? Do que esta falando?

- Sabia que eu não conseguiria tocar. - Tentou fazer cara de brava

- Saya, só tentei fazer diferente - ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Não sabe como eu fico feliz em te ver sorrindo - riu também

- Então irei sorrir todos os dias para você - Ele a beijou com ternura sendo correspondido a altura. Logo depois fizeram amor de novo para então dormirem exaustos e felizes.

* * *

Espigão - haste de metal na extremidade do violoncelo.

Arco - O que se utiliza para produzir som.

Cordofone - O **violoncelo** pertence aos **cordofones** que, como o nome indica, englobam os instrumentos em que o som é produzido através da vibração de uma corda, seja ela percutida (piano), beliscada (guitarra) ou friccionada (violino, viola de arco, violoncelo, contrabaixo, etc.).

_Fontes: _Wikipédia_ e BonaMusica._

**Pessoas !!!**

**Não me joguem pedras!! . **

**Minha mana não levou o laptop então não deu pra escrever!!!!**

**Eu cheguei ontem. O vôo foi adiantado, entao cheguei por volta das 19 horas.**

**O que deu tempo de comer e escrever até as 3 da madruga só pra vocês !!**

**Eu mudei umas coisas e acrecentei outras como o hentai.**

**Eu gostei muito dele. Consegui capitar bem o espírito!**

**Deve ser a falta do meu namorado p**

**Bem deixem reviews!!!**

**Essa semana mesmo eu posto outro.**

**Só vou demorar um pouco...com o sucessor do próximo cap..pq eu vou viajar de novo!**

**Mas não se desesperem será só por três dias!**

** xD**

**Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Ah as pessoas que não queriam...desculpe p**

**Ta tudo bomm. Mas no próximo cap prepare o seu coração!**

**Ah...mais uma coisinhaaa...vou fazer uma propaganda da minha miga linda Queenrj. So pq ela é minha vizinha P brincadeiraa.. leiam a fic A Batalha Perdida de Sesshoumaru e Take My Heart, ambos de InuYasha.**

**Leiam também da minha migaa Carol Coldibeli, "A Amazona de Lince" e "O Retorno da Lince", ambos de CDZ.**

**No"O retorno da Lince" no capítulo aparece uma personagem chamada Ash Peedle. Sou eu!! o/ hehehehe**

**Ah para as pessoas que gostam de ouvir um bom programa de rádio sintonize na atlantida ( só para quem mora em Santa Catarina ou Rio Grande do Sul) ou entao pela internet. ** **Eu quando viajei pro Sul ouvi esse programa e é muuuuito engraçado! Vai ao ar de segunda a sabado 18 horas e 13 horas.**

**Vou nessa ja falei de mais!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos meu queriiiidos.**


End file.
